


Legacy

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mindwipe, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet has to keep drawing just to get the images out of her head: images of a person she can no longer remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #9](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/13953.html): _"remembrance"_

Juliet ignored the other wrestlers, favouring notebook and pencil. A face was appearing on the page. The same face as on every other page.

She couldn't escape it. At night, in her sleep, it watched her. While awake, it haunted her, filling her with a sense of indefinable loss.

She didn't hate the face. Not that lovely, pretty face with pointed ears. It whispered the secrets of her heart to her. But she was beginning to hate herself. She couldn't understand why she had these secrets...

The fairies hadn't realised that some things, though forgotten, will always leave a mark.


End file.
